Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows
by jasongilson
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Dive into Harrys final year at Hogwarts. Read as friendshipos become love, and witness the finasl confrontation with HeWhoMustNotBeNamed Title is Fortress of Shadows. Rating Subject To Change.
1. The Death Guard

**Harry Potter 7**

**By: Jason Gilson**

**Chapter One**

**The Death Guard **

**Disclaimer: JO's Copyrighted indicia is hers and I'm not taking the credit for it. She worked hard making those characters and I salute her for that. Way to go, Jo!**

"Severus…Please..." pleaded Albus Dumbledore. " Don't do this Severus… Please…"

Shut up, Albus." Snape said, pointing his wand at Dumbledore. "_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry was forced to watch as his beloved headmaster was blasted into the air and over the tower wall, and as he landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Ten minutes later, an eerie darkness had surrounded Dumbledore.

"Albus, I have been waiting for you." said a hooded figure.

"Who are you, where am I?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is the Life after Death, Albus. You shall remain here until the person who killed you is destroyed. Then, you shall be reinstated I to your body." the creature explained." I am one of the Death Guards. One of ten who patrol the world of the After-Life, to make sure none of you try to make it back out before your time."

"So, Severus must die?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, Albus", said the Death Guard. "Then, your time will be here, when Severus Snape dies."

"But, I trus-…"

"I know, Albus."

"I thought he had changed"

"Here, let me show you what he is doing now"

The Death Guard grabbed Dumbledore's arm and he lifted him off the ground. They were flying. They were over a forest; they flew past a sign that read _Spinners End_.

"Spinners End, isn't that Severus' house?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Let's see what he is up to", the Death Guard told Dumbledore.

"DRACO, how could you not kill Dumbledore? God, even Pettigrew could do better, as clumsy as he is."Snape roared at Malfoy.

"Look." Dumbledore whispered, pointing at a figure walking up to the door.

"Go get the door, Draco." Snape ordered when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's Lestrange, sir." Malfoy informed Snape as he opened it.

"Severus, I have some bad news." Lestrange said, walking in, looking very shabby." Pettigrew and many other Death Eaters have been killed. The attempt to take over the Ministry has failed."

"Damn, the Dark Lord needs to get better Death Eaters." Snape retaliated.

"He has them, Snape. The only problem is that they are locked up, in Azkaban. Before I forget, I have good news also, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister, was killed in the attack. The Ministry is now defenseless!" Lestrange finished.

"Very well, you may leave, now"

"Bye, Severus."

"And I'm not done with you yet, either, Draco. If you do one more thing wrong, I swear, I'll kill your whole family."

" Yes, sir."

And for the first time, Draco Malfoy began to cry. Not loudly, but a few tears were rolling down his pale white face. For the first time, Draco Malfoy was truly frightened.

**So, how do you like my first chapter? It took me about 15 minutes. I really liked the end. It shows the true Draco, well, mine any way. Chapter two up next week!**

**Jason**


	2. Attack at the Ministry

Harry Potter 7 Chapter Two 

**Attack at the Ministry**

( A/N: This occurs before chp 1.)

The Ministry was unusually dark and quiet. Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk, sorting out papers that needed to be filed. Some of the papers included simple misdemeanors, such as: backing up muggle toilets, and stopping up drink machines, nothing big.

" Ah, now, to do the updated protection booklets." said Mr. Weasley.

(This is mainly Jo's idea I revised it a bit.)

Issued on Behalf of the Ministry of Magic 

An Updated Version of: How to Defend Your Family Against the Dark Forces.

You are advised not to leave the house alone.

Particular care should be exercised during and after dusk. If possible, arrange trips during the daylight hours.

Review weekly the security measures around your house. Make sure every member of your family knows what to do if a Death Eater is spotted in the area. Suggested measures are: the Disillusionment charm (Dissillusio); the Shield Charm (_Shieldos_); and sid-along-apparation.

Agree on personal questions to ask close friends to make sure they are not under the Imperius Curse. If they do not answer the question correctly, contact an Auror Office IMMEDIATELY.

If you happen to see the Dark Mark, DO NOT get any closer. Contact an Auror office IMMEDIATELY.

The Death Eaters may be using Inferi, human corpses cursed to follow its curseree's orders.

If you see any of these confirmed Death Eaters, contact an Auror office IMMEDIATELY. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Draco is not a confirmed Death Eater, He is in possession of a Death Eater.), and Severus Snape. There is known to be many other Death Eaters, their names are unknown.

Please, Keep safe through this troubled time and we will all make it through this ordeal

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

Head of the Auror Department

" Good, now that's done. Lets see what I—" He never finished. He was cut off by a loud bang. " Good Gracious, what's going on he—" He stopped; Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, smiling that evil smile.

" Well, well, well, Arthur, what do we have here?"

" What do you want, Snivelly?"

" How do you know my old nick name, Arthur?"

" I've done some research on you, Snape. I've also heard another one, one that doesn't fit you at all, what was it now, ah: the _Half-Blood Prince_. Where do you lot come up with those names. They sound a bit retarted to me."

" How dare you—you disgrace to the name of wizard."

" I, I am not a disgrace to the name of wizard, Snape. You are, you murderer."

" You'll pay for that, you scum,_ Avada Kedavra_"

Arthur Weasley slumped down to the floor. His glasses fell askew. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"SEVERUS!What have you done!Why did you kill him? We could have used him. The Dark Lord is going to be angry.", yelled Bellatrix Lestrange.

" He knew about the Horcruxes,Bella." Spat Snape.

A/N: I know that chapter was a bit pointless. But it gives some of the back story( Which is Key to my plot. Title will be released with next update!—Jason)


	3. Last Days at Number Four

Disclaimer: All Jo's; not mine! Sorry, I forgot to do the disclaimer on Chap. 2. Apologies!

Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows Year Seven Chapter Three Last Days at Number Four 

" BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Uncle Vernon.

" Nothing, Mr. Dursley." said Ron, who was getting a drink of water.

" What is it, dear?" asked Aunt Petunia, who had just walked in." Leave the poor boy alone, Vernon. What has he done?"

" Nothing, Petunia. He was just getting a drink of water. You know how I feel with one you-know-what in the house. How do you think I feel with three of them."

" Now, now, Vernon. Be polite to our guests," said Aunt Petunia " (she whispers)_ You don't know what they are capable of, you know. They are N.E.W.T. students now—" _

" Ma'am, how did you know about N.E.W.T.s?" asked Ron.

Just like they had told Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to stay with Harry this summer to deprive him from the boredom of having nobody but Dudley to talk to.

Harry was just waking up when Ron bounded into his room.

" Harry, mate. Something weird just happened: Your Aunt Petunia knew about N.E.W.T.s. And, she was being polite to me, however, that could mean that she is scared of us."

" I've always wondered about her. Two years ago, she got a Howler from Dum—"

He broke off. Harry could not talk about Dumbledore yet. It was only one month ago that Snape had delivered that powerful curse. And yet, as it seems, Harry had not gotten over it yet. Wasn't it him that had destroyed many of the headmaster's possessions? He had no idea that in a year's time, he, Harry, would be in mourning for Dumbledore.

" Well, she got a Howler from er—Well, you know. I've been curious about that ever since"

" Wow." Said Hermione.

Hermione did not seem herself lately. Harry had an idea of what could be going on: Hermione was falling for Ron, or so Harry thought.

" KIDS!" yelled Uncle Vernon." Somebody's here for you."

The trio walked down the stairs and their eyes feel on a familiar face: Lupin.

" Professor! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

" Coming to get you lot. Remember, to days Harry's seventeenth birthday. You're free from here Harry. Aren't you glad?" Lupin added

" I forgot about my birthday, aww, man. Now that's bad!" Harry joked.

" So, you really are leaving, then?" Aunt Petunia asked in a somber way.

" Yeah, why?" asked Harry.

" Well, let say that I got a little attached. I know you may not believe this, Harry, but I care for you a lot. If I hadn't have married Vernon, you would have been raised a whole lot better than the way you were. I'm sorry, dear. I wish I could have raised you better." And with that, she burst into tears.

" Come on, Petunia. You can't like scum like that. Now, you know that." Said Uncle Vernon.

" Shut up, Vernon. I've had enough of your talk. Go into the other room." ordered Aunt Petunia." Come here, dear. Let me give you a hug good-bye."

Harry walked over to the woman he had hated all of his life, and gave her a hug.

" Come on, Harry. We need to go." Lupin said.

" I'll see you sometime." Harry told Aunt Petunia.

And with a wisp of smoke, they were gone.

Aunt Petunia burst in to tears.

A/N: This chapter brings out my version of the real Petunia;. I Like her R&R!


	4. Hogwarts, New Headmaster

**Disclaimer: Jo's property. Not Mine!**

**A/N: Arthur is not dead. You will find out why as the story progresses!**

**Harry Potter and the Fortress of Shadows**

**Year Seven**

**Chapter Four**

**Hogwart's New Headmaster**

Harry landed with a dull thud on the kitchen floor of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running up to him to help him up.

" You need to be more careful with you Apparition, my dear. Here, this is from Arthur and I. Happy Birthday, Harry."

It was a broomstick: the Nigellius 3000. It had only just come out. Harry was very happy.

" Mrs. Weasley, I can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune." Said Harry

" Oh, that's alright, dear. Arthur and I always give a member of the family a very expensive present when they come of age. By the way, we can afford things like this now. Arthur's been promoted. He's head of the Auror Department now. Amelia Bone is the new Minister of Magic."

" What happened to Rufus Srimgeour? I thought…" Harry asked

" Harry, the Ministry was attacked a week ago. Rufus was killed, and so was Kingsley Shacklebolt: a member of the Order."

" Hang on, I remember him. Big tall black guy, right?" **(A/N: I hope that does not offend any African- American. Sorry if it does.)**

" Yes, Harry. Come on, you three. We need to get to Diagon Alley before sunset."

" Hey, mum. Why are we going a month early? "

" Didn't you here? Hogwarts is starting earlier this year. August the

Third to be exact."

" Why?" asked Harry.

" To make up for last year. You all where sent home early, remember."

" Er—I remember. I've been thinking, guys. I will go back to Hogwarts this year. I mean, if Vold—(Ron flinched) – demort attacks Hogwarts again, I need to be there."

" Good choice, mate." Ron said.

" Now, to get to Diagon Alley." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley and company set off into the living room. Mrs. Weasley hald ou her hand and put a pinch of Floo Powder in each of their hands.

" Harry, mate. Remember to speak clearly this time. You don't need to turn up in Knockturn Alley this time.


End file.
